Truthfully
by Njall
Summary: HPDM Oneshot!Long RLSS Two days before his birthday, Harry Potter is taken to Grimaulds Place by none other than Draco Malfoy. But how can Harry deal with nightmares, befriending his enemy, then add hormones? Warning:harsh language, slash...


**Truthfully **

Harry James Potter looked up towards the sky and sighed. Cursing his aunt. That witch had made him wait for her for the past hour and a half and he was getting bored of counting things.

Harry was starting his seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry soon, and yet even being that his seventeenth birthday was in two days, he had found himself less trusted than normal by his relatives and so they had dragged him along with them wherever they went. Well, that was what Aunt Petunia had told him. Screamed at him more like it. Then, after arguing about what he might do while all alone in the house, they had locked him inside his bedroom for the remainder of the day.

This Saturday, Aunt Petunia had some shopping to be done and so she had walked into the mall after telling him to not move and maybe she might let him eat dinner tonight. Not one to take her threats seriously, Harry had moved from the hot bench and found some shade under a nearby tree where he now lay, watching the clouds float by.

"Whatcha doing down there, 'Arry?"

Harry sat up with a start, "Oh, its only you Connor. I though… no, never mind." He smiled up at his friend. "I'm waiting for my aunt… you?"

Connor Smith was a muggle, but one day while waiting for his uncle, Connor had come along and befriended Harry. He was tall for a sixteen year old, with messy brown hair and energetic blue eyes. "Same… 'cept I'm waiting for my mum."

Connor sat down next to Harry and leaned back onto the tree. "The weather's nice, aint it?"

"Yah." Harry said sleepily. "I thought they said it was going to rain."

"Buggers Harry. Don't cha know that its always the opposite of what they say?" He let out a bark of laughter. "Or has that boarding school of yours poisoned your brain?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Uh… right, that's it."

Connor looked at him strangely. "What's wrong w'you? You seem distracted, more so then usual, I gotta say."

"Its nothing Connor. Just thinking is all."

"Stop it then, you look all weird."

Harry looked startled. "Weird, Connor?"

"Yah," The boy nodded his head energetically. "Your face has gone all flushed, and your eyes look red, are you sure you're getting enough sleep there, Potter?"

Harry swiped at a piece of hair that was falling in front of his face. "I'm just peachy, thanks."

Truthfully, visions of his friends dying, or of Hogwarts falling, have invaded his dreams for nights on end. It got to the point of just not sleeping scared that every time he would close his eyes, he would be victim to the horrors seeing the war all over again, deaths and all.

It had happened last year, his sixth year, when Voldemort had attacked the castle with an army twice the size of all the students and teachers in Hogwarts. First off, the castle was torn to pieces, and secondly there had been many deaths of loved friends and family for everyone. The list was long, and Hogwarts itself had suffered greatly. But, at the last moment, all the Deatheater children had changed sides and fought along side Dumbledore. As well, members of the order of the Phoenix had arrived with a very large army of Aurors. The battle had lasted the day and most of the night, but finally, the long awaited battle between The Boy Who Lived and the Dark Lord happened and Voldemort died alongside every one of his followers.

Harry had become reclusive lately, and everyone understood why. Amid the war, Harry had lost his best friend in the world. Ronald Weasley had died in a fight between himself and Lucius Malfoy, the father of his infamous rival, Draco Malfoy. However, before Harry himself had had a chance to avenge his friend, he caught wind that Draco himself had murdered his own father just after Harry vanquished Voldemort. No one, though, has seen Draco since that day.

Headmaster Dumbledore had also died that day, brining with him many deatheaters who had dared to fight against him. It was said that, after he knew Harry had returned safe, he had collapsed, simply dying before he reached the ground. Now, Minerva Mcgonagall, was Headmistress of the castle. Neville Longbottom, had died during the war along with, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Alicia Spinnet, Bill Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Terry Boot, Roger Davies, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Percy Weasley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Zacharias Smith, as well as many Aurors, Teachers and about six dozen more students first years and older. Hell, even Hedgwig died in the crossfire.

The school had to go though many changes and renovations. The good thing was that many families had donated funds to rebuild the castle. Now, it stood taller than ever and larger than life. The once standard magical castle off the lake, was turned into a stone building of hidden rooms, passageways and memorial sites. There was one tall tower that was dedicated to all who had died in the war and it was a place were families of the dead loved ones visited all the time to pay their respects and cry over their loses.

Once, before the summer began, he had walked up the stairs and sat in front of the shrine, but he couldn't cry. Somehow, he just couldn't find the tears to shed. After the war, the day he had woken up from the hospital wing, he had cried, bawled even, into the black robes of Professor Severus Snape. But ever since then, the tears just did not come.

Now, Harry felt even more alone in this world. He was planning to just not go back to Hogwarts this year, but Hermione Granger, his other best friend who had left the war with only a small limp and a scar on her chest, would most probably track him down and kill him if he ever didn't show up at the school. Hermione had suffered just as much as he had, maybe even a little more because she had loved Ron with all she had. And because he was all she had left, after her parents died. Well, she had Harry too, and now she leaned on him. She had been there when he had died and it had taken lots of persuasion to convince her to keep on living. When asked now, she told them that she lived for Harry.

No, they haven't suddenly become romantically involved since Ron had died, no, they were just good friends. Hermione cared for him and didn't want him to be brooding their deaths the rest of his life. But the thing is, Harry blamed himself for their deaths. He knew that he shouldn't. In fact, it was their choice to fight and Harry couldn't of done anything even if he had wanted to. He just felt responsible and he hated it. People tried to tell him that they knew how he felt, but how could they?

Yes, Harry Potter was being selfish, he knew this, but it didn't faze him in the least. He still brooded about the war and got violent nightmares where he just got to see everyone die again. Harry had killed in that war, not just Voldemort died by his hands; Harry murdered many, many other deatheaters as he made his way to the Dark Lord. And afterwards, the battleground, just outside of Hogwarts, was littered with bodies. The smell was unbearable and the sight was horrid. Harry had emptied his stomach the moment he had made his way back to Hogwarts before collapsing onto the bloodied ground in a dead faint.

After he had woken up, and had that good crying session, Harry had seemed to withdraw himself inside of himself. Nothing mattered anymore; he had filled his job description, as The Boy Who Lived didn't he? Harry found himself falling away from those whom he used to care deeply about. He didn't like this pain he got every time he thought about those who had died, and so, he tried his hardest to forget about it. Forget everything, he never wanted to feel this sad and lonely again, but his friends wouldn't leave him alone. They always sent him letters or showed up at his doorstep, but Harry just wanted to be alone.

Maybe that was why he still kept this friendship with Connor, because he who knew nothing about magic would know nothing about The Boy Who Lived and so he wouldn't sympathize with him. Wouldn't badger him with questions. It was nice to be equal with someone and not have to worry about your past. Sometimes, his friends were a little too overprotective, even more so now, after loosing Sirius and his friends all in the matter of a few years.

_Sirius… _

No, better not think about it. Harry chided silently to himself. Thinking about him always leads to anguish.

Then someone had poked him in the side, "Hun?" Harry asked.

Connor frowned. "What's up w'you?"

Harry shook his head as he played with a blade of grass. "Nothing is wrong, Connor. Nothing is ever wrong." He added spitefully.

"Whoa. I didn't mean to upset chu. I was just looking out for ya…" Connor held up a hand in defense.

But Harry just lost it. He stood up and towered over Connor. "Maybe I don't want you to look after me, did you ever think of that? Maybe I am just fine by myself. Why wont you all just understand that I am fine? Bloody fucking FINE!"

Then again, maybe this friendship with Connor wasn't so smart on Harry' part. Even if Connor couldn't pester him about his legacy, he could still annoy him with constant questions about his health. This was the kind of thing that Harry had wanted to leave when he considered ditching Hogwarts. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone, he wasn't that much of a hazard to himself as everyone might think…

Connor shook his head. "What's gotten into yer, Harry?"

"You want to know? I just lost my best friends in a war that was my entire fault. I practically killed him. Him and my Teacher, they all died, before my eyes, I lost everything that mattered to me. And you know what is the worst of it all…? There was nothing I could do to stop them because I was off battling a maniac in a dress!"

His friend looked worriedly around. "Please mate, calm down, you're attracting a crowd, and not the good kind…"

"Forget it! I don't care anymore. There is nothing here on earth that matters since I've done all I could and still the most important people to me just offed and died. Damnit! When did the whole world decide that I was going to save them all? Where was I when my fate was sealed in a bottle for the rest of my life to live with, no matter what I felt? I've done my duty and I feel no different from before. This is a cruel world, Connor, but you know what? I just don't bloody care anymore. Damn them all, you know that… damn them all." Harry had started to pace somewhere in the middle of his rant and stopped when he finished and turned to Connor who was looking at him, almost frightened. "Sorry Connor, I needed to get that off my chest."

"Sorry, mate? You're raving mad!" Connor exclaimed jumping up and facing Harry, a lopsided smile on his face. "Now, how do you feel? You look a pit peckish if you ask me."

Harry sighed. "You know what Connor? I didn't ask you, so just shut your trap hole and leave me alone."

Connor backed off, "What the hell, Harry?"

But Harry had already disaperated, leaving the supermarket behind and made his way towards somewhere where he could be alone, without his friends, without his family and most importantly, without his past looming over him every second of the day.

000000000

The only place that the famous boy could get any peace and quiet was in the Tower Of Remembrance in Hogwarts. It was the place where all the students who had fought and died were remembered in a beautiful memorial, and big inscription was there as well to honor Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was a large room with comfy chairs and the names of all the lost souls on a large marble block that was magically touched to shimmer and shine and be forever preserved.

Full of magical frustration, Harry Potter had aparated his way to the borderlines of Hogwarts and walked into the school without a second thought.

"Harry Potter? Is that you son?" Prof…Headmistress McGonagall was calling him, but Harry was already up the staircase and down the hallway making his steady way towards the tower.

Once he had reached there, happy to find it empty, had used his wandless magic to lock the door tightly and ward the room against eavesdroppers. Even Dumbledore himself couldn't of spied on The Boy Who Lived now even if he wanted to.

Harry threw himself down in front of the flowing script that read RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. It was right after PERCY IGNATIUS WEASLEY and just before Percy, BILL ARTHUR WEASLEY.

Harry scrunched up his face at seeing his friends name there up on the stone but found once again to his horror that he just couldn't cry. Harry whimpered and drew his legs up to his chest. "Damn. I'm so sorry Ron. I really do miss you… I just. Fuck, I just can't cry and it's tearing me up inside. I swear mate, I'm going to murder the next person who asks me how I'm doing and the only place that felt like home to me is turning out to be a prison of a sorts. How can I go back to Hogwarts next year? I can hardly believe I'm going to have to do my last year without you. You must be livid, Ron, and I'm really truly sorry."

Harry sat there for a bit, there was a large window high in the room and the light of the day was pouring in, but Harry couldn't feel the warmth. Harry hung his head and he started to shiver.

"It's all my fault, Ron, your…fuck… your death and your brother's death. Bill was a great guy, and Percy? Well, he definitely didn't deserve to die. You might still be alive if It wasn't for me. I'm sorry mate. I screwed up; I should have been protecting you and the others.

"Sirius, mate, I could of saved him if I had of just been watching. I just let him die, right before me. It's torture, and now I let it happen to you." Harry sighed. "Your family is very forgiving Ron. They even suggested too adopt me. How could I say yes after I tore your family apart? I couldn't be your brother Ron; I just bring bad luck wherever I go. Damn, I'm so sorry Ron, I screwed up, I know, and you died because of it. Sorry, mate, really…"

Harry was quiet for a bit, just listening to the owls that had taken a liking to sitting on the roof of the tower, and listening to the quiet wind rise into the tower. It was so calm and serene. Harry jumped, however, when a soft voice called over the stones.

"You, Potter, are really fucked up." And then a fist went flying, knocking Harry down.

His world went black for a bit, then cleared. And he saw two liquid silver eyes watching down on him. "You alright there?"

"Ow… shit, what was that for?" Harry asked, grabbing his soar eye with his hand.

Two arms were thrown around him and he was pushed onto the floor in a bone-crushing hug. A muted voice whispered furiously into his shoulder, "Damn you Potter. I never, ever want you to think that this is your entire fault again. You save everyone's lives that day Harry, you shouldn't feel any regrets. Just forget about the past, please? You are killing yourself from the inside out. Everyone can see that is only a matter of time before you loose it and here I find you… talking to a slab of stone. You, Potter, are crazy, mad, and I never want to lose you again. You hear me? Get it through your thick skull that there really are people that care for you, and they love you just because you're you…!" And on the whispers went before Harry got annoyed, and sat up, pulling a teary eyed Draco Malfoy up with him.

"What the hell, Malfoy?"

"Draco… Potter, I'm not a Malfoy now." Harry could hear the pain in his voice and his heart softened.

"Fine…" Harry grumbled into Draco' mop of pure blond hair. "What the hell, Draco?"

The boy in his lap let out a frustrated sigh and spoke in one breath.

"Ihavejoinedtheordeofthephoenixandminervahasaskedmetoknocksomesenseintoyoubecausetheyareworriedaboutyou…andbecauseimworriedaboutyou."

"…"

Draco sighed again and lifted his head off Harry' shoulder and spoke each word separately and forcefully. "I. Have. Joined. The. Order. Of. The. Phoenix. And..."

"Damn it Draco, I'm not stupid." His green eyes glared at him from underneath a fringe of messy black hair.

Draco chuckled quietly. "I know, I know. Right… I have joined the Order Of The Phoenix and Minerva has asked me to knock some sense into you because they are worried about you."

"Oh."

Those green clueless eyes met the confident Silver ones, and Draco smiled. "Look, Harry. I'm sorry I had to hit you and all… But, things have changed since the war ended." Draco looked down, "I killed my own father Harry. My own flesh and blood, and I killed him. An unforgivable passed my lips and he fell, right after he killed the weasel. He was a bastard. I don't regret it."

"Weasel?"

"Yes, well, some things have changed, but not everything." Draco looked back up and smirked. "Sorry and all. You know."

"Yah." Harry whispered. "I guess I'm sorry too. For… well, everything."

Draco nodded and broke into a smile. "Good. Now that that is all well and done with, I was instructed to take you to Number Twelve Grimauld Place. There are a whole lot of people there who just can't wait to speak to you again."

He awkwardly stood up and offered his hand to Harry, who accepted it and stood with great reluctance. "Do we have to go there, Draco? I haven't actually been there since… you know…. He died."

Draco lifted one eyebrow. "Who? Black?"

Harry hung his head, his hair covering his face. "Yah, him."

A loose hand found its way around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Harry. We will all be there with you."

Harry sighed. "Whatever, Draco. I don't care." His stomach rumbled and it echoed in the quiet room. "And could we stop to get a bite to eat on the way?"

"Sure Harry." Draco led him from the room, his arm still around his shoulders.

0000000000

They fell out of the fireplace in the living room of Number Twelve Grimauld Place with no grace then expected from two sixteen year old boys. Draco tumbled out first, landing on his stomach and he had managed to turn over when Harry literally fell out and landed right on top of him.

After awkward apologies, both boys stood up and had just started to dust the soot off their clothes when a bundle of bushy hair came flying over and grabbed onto Harry' neck.

"Ack! Hermione…" But he hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"God Harry. I was so worried about you. I'm so glad that Draco found you, I was worried we wouldn't see you again." She let go of Harry and hugged Draco just as enthusiastically. "Where on earth did you find him? Remember, you couldn't find him at the Dursley's or at Diagon Ally?"

Draco shrugged. "I found him at Hogwarts, in the Tower."

"Oh." Hermione went silent for a moment; probably remembering that Ron was up there. However she smiled and took Harry' hand and started to lead him out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Come on now, you two must be starving."

"Actually 'mione, Draco and me stopped in Paris and took in a bit of lunch in a small café." Harry bumped into her when she had stopped walking and Draco waked right into Harry.

"You what?" She whirled on Draco. "You knew we were all worried about him here and you took him out on a lunch date?"

Both Harry and Draco turned a heavy shade of red. "No, Hermione, it wasn't like that. He was hungry and I thought…"

Hermione bristled. "If you had of thought then he would have been here before now. You know we have plenty of food here so don't you give me that hungry crap."

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that they don't feed him at his relatives home."

"That is exactly why you should of brought him straight here and…"

"Hey! I am in the room here and I do have a name." Harry tried to call over their bickering but he was ignored. He shrugged as they started name-calling. "I guess I'll go find Remus then."

Harry wandered thought out the hallway, watching the pictures watch him and frowned when he saw personal pictures that Sirius had probably put up a long time ago. There were photographs of him, Ron and Hermione, one of the whole Weasley family and lots of the Marauders. Underneath a picture of him and Sirius, there was a small one of his mum and dad, laughing and smiling just like they should.

Harry choked back a sob, even if he knew that these pictures wouldn't make him cry, it still hurt to see them. He turned his back on them and continued down the hall till he found the kitchen. Remus Lupin was bending over a pot of something on the stove decked out in a pink lace apron with a tall white chefs hat and oven mitts to boot.

"What's with the get-up, Remus?"

The werewolf jumped and uttered a small cry as he turned around quickly. Seeing Harry he enveloped him into a hug before letting him go and studying his face.

"Merlin, you've changed. Even if it's only been a couple months." He smiled a toothy grin. "I've missed you around the house."

Harry sighed. "I know, it's just been so hard to come back, if it hadn't been for Draco…"

"What was that about me?" Draco called from the doorway, Hermione standing right behind him a frown on her face. It seems that Draco won their argument. "And what the hell are you wearing Remus? A dress?"

Harry chuckled quietly and Remus blushed. "Not a dress, its an apron. Sev asked me to watch over this… stuff, and well, he told me to use the proper protection as to not get any stuff on me…"

Hermione let out a quiet laugh. "I think he meant a spell or something, but don't ask me, I haven't finished my Hogwarts education yet, unlike you." She wandered over and took the hat off Remus' messy hair.

He whined. "Aw, 'mione, now I'm going to have hat hair."

Another chuckle came from the doorway behind Draco. "I think it's cute, Remmy." Severus Snape walked into the kitchen in a pair of muggle clothes. "Good afternoon, Mister Potter."

Harry was standing dumb struck till Draco pinched him and told him that staring was rude. Harry shrugged him off and looked back at his potions teacher, "Professor Snape? Why are you here?"

Severus looked pointedly over at Draco, who blushed. "Sorry, I haven't gotten around to telling him yet."

Professor Snape sighed and brought a hand up to his forehead while Remus looked down at his feet. Hermione, however, stormed up to Draco with Remus's mitts in her hands and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell him? Did you actually tell him anything?"

Draco frowned. "I told him everything that Minerva told me to tell him, nothing more, hey, he never asked."

Harry turned to Draco. "What are you talking about?"

Draco nodded numbly towards Severus and Remus and Harry looked over at them. Severus had his lithe tall body pressed up against Remus' and was undoing the apron for him. Remus had his face buried in Severus' chest as if trying to hide from the world in his lover's arms. Harry looked back at Draco, shock and disgust written clearly on his face. "Well, I told you things have changed…"

Then Hermione slapped him on the face, "You bastard. I can't believe you let him find out this way!"

Remus called over to them, his voice muffled in Severus' shirt. "Don't be to mean to him Hermione, it's a hard thing to tell a guy that his two professors are… together."

Harry's mouth fell open. Draco smirked at him. "You'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that." And Hermione hit him firmly on the arm.

Then, of course, there was an awkward silence till Severus broke it with by clearing his throat. "Draco, why don't you go show Mister Potter where his bedroom is."

"Yes sir." Draco turned to leave the kitchen but Harry didn't follow him, he looked back confused.

"Harry, sir. I guess you can call me Harry since your dating my last father figure." And then Harry turned back and pushed Draco out of the room with a quiet good-bye to Remus.

Hermione accompanied them up the stairs in silence. When they reached the guest chambers, they stopped and Draco motioned him over to an old wooden door. "This one is your room, mine is next door and Hermione' is across the hall." Harry just nodded a thank you and went to enter his room when Draco stopped him. "Are you alright?"

Harry groaned and shook his head. "I'm fine, Draco. Just… just leave me alone."

He went into his room and shut the door; both Hermione and Draco felt instant wards go up around his bedroom and they both sighed before heading back down stairs. There wasn't much they could do for Harry now.

0000000000

Harry didn't come down for dinner. Later he admitted to being starving, but he didn't think that he could walk into that kitchen with a sane mind again. It was too disgusting to think about. Although, Harry thought grimly, I always have had a hunch that Remus was a ponce. I just never knew for sure.

Well you know now. A reasonable voice in his head said.

Harry ignored it though. He thought that anyone but Snape wouldn't of been so bad. Why did it have to be him?

Knowing fully well that Harry still didn't want to risk sleeping, he took out a piece of paper and quill from the desk in his room and started to doodle on the page, his stomach making rude noises the whole time. By the time his candlelight finally wore out, the night had fallen and Harry's eyelids were drooping.

"Harry? Harry are you still in there?" A voice called from behind his door.

Harry stood up and wandered over, took off the wards and opened the door to see Draco waiting there, a plate of sandwiches in his hands.

"I could of conjured up my own." Harry grumbled.

"No you couldn't." Draco mused. "You have no wand."

Harry padded down his clothes around his arms and pockets and found that it was true… he didn't have his wand. He sighed and let Draco put the plate on his desk.

"We are going to have to make a small trip to your aunt and uncle' house to grab your things. Minerva has already written to them and told them that she was taking you out of their care, in fact, they should of received the letter weeks ago."

Harry grimaced. "Bloody Dursleys. I bet they knew and just kept me there to do their chores."

Draco smiled sympathetically. "Sorry."

"No, don't worry about it."

"Right, well, you can borrow a pair of my pajamas if you'd like and some muggle clothing for the trip back tomorrow… if you want, that is." He added quickly.

Harry nodded. "Sure. But… are you sure you have something that might fit me?"

Draco looked shocked. "Merlin Harry, you are a stick if I ever saw one. You are even a bit smaller than myself, and I ate like a king when I was little."

They shared a smile before tracking out and into the blonds' room. He wandered over towards the wardrobe and Harry glanced around the bedroom. It was covered in cloth that was black or dark green, a blood red chair sat in front of a fireplace beside a black couch. He had a four-poster bed just like the one in Harry' room, but his was green and black like the rest of the room instead of his room' red and gold color scheme. He had a black wood desk and wardrobe and the walls were very dark were as Harry' desk and wardrobe was a light golden color. He sighed and Draco looked over his shoulder at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He tucked a t-shirt under his arm then went back to shifting though the clothing.

"I was just wondering if it was possible to change the décor in my room? I mean, red and gold is hardly my colors anymore."

Draco looked up surprised. "And what colors were you thinking about?"

Harry took one more look around the room, "Black and Silver."

The Slytherin smirked. "That would be doable. Just let me find you some pants for our little excursion before lunch."

He pulled out a pair of black leather ones and smiled to himself. Tucking all the clothing into a black bag he handed it to Harry and followed him back into the other boy' room. Draco whipped out his wand and thought for a moment before whispering a few words and in an instant the room changed from Gryendor colors to a burst of silvers and blacks.

Harry gasped. "It's perfect, thank you."

Draco just smiled. "It was easy, I had to do the same thing to my room when I got here. It started out with whites and yellow, and I just couldn't even sleep in that room then, so I changed it. Remus said it was alright as well."

"Remus… I can't believe you didn't tell me about them." They sat down on the bed and Draco hung his head.

"Sorry, I truly am, but it wasn't important at the time. And I have gotten so use to the thought of them together that I wasn't thinking about how you'd take it. You didn't do as bad as I thought you would of though…"

"Glad I got you approval then." Harry sighed. "Really though, what a way to find out your professors are dating one another."

Draco looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Harry shrugged. "No. Remus didn't surprise me but Snape did."

"Call him Severus, Harry. We all do, even Hermione."

"That's what scares me." Harry blanched and shook his head. "You guys are like one big happy family… really, it very odd."

Draco shrugged. "For you maybe, but this is home to me. You know, with my mum and father dead now. Severus adopted and he's now with Remus so I go were he goes."

Harry shook his head. "I know, but that doesn't change how weird this all is."

Draco laughed. "I understand."

They sat in silence for a bit when Draco looked over at him. "Have you been sleeping these past few days?"

Harry avoided his eye. "Sure, I have…"

"Look at me." Harry turned and Draco saw bags underneath his eyes and a weariness in Harry' face and figure. The blond sighed. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly. "And what do you suggest, Draco?"

"A good nights sleep?" Draco frowned. "I don't know... I'm not a medi witch."

Harry smirked. "Could you at least conjure up some hot chocolate, and pass the sandwiches over?"

"I think I can manage that."

So, in a comfortable silence, they shared the food and took sips from their mugs of hot chocolate. After he had finished, Harry lay back onto his black pillows and smiled. "I think I could fall asleep now. I'm full of good food and all warm and cozy, and I'm actually really tired."

Draco smiled over at him. "I'll leave you then…"

"No!" Harry sputtered. "I mean…well…uh, the room is just so comfortable with you here. Could you at least stay till I fall asleep?"

Draco looked at him in shock but gave him a small smile after a moment's time. "Sure Harry."

They lay side by side underneath the covers and Harry sighed. "Thanks Draco, and good night."

"'Night Harry. Sweet dreams."

Harry stiffed slightly remembering the nightmares but shrugged them off and cuddled inconspicuously closer to Draco, the covers tight around his body. Eventually, Harry drifted off to sleep, and that was when the nightmares attacked.

0000000000

According to the grandfather clock in Harry' bedroom, it was 3:30am when he woke up sweating and out of breath. His last dream had been a horrible one at that. This time, instead of seeing those dead dying all over again, he saw Draco on the battlefield, battling against Lucius Malfoy, his father. Sure, Ron' dead body lay on the ground by their feet, but for some strange reason he wasn't important this time. Harry has his eyes fixed on Draco. And this time it wasn't Draco that initiated the Killing Curse, but his father. Harry had to watch in horror as Draco fell down, dead before he reached the blood soaked ground.

Now Harry had started shivering as he looked around his room. Draco had left, probably many hours ago, but Harry had expected that. But he didn't expect this feeling of being alone, and it scared him. He jumped out of his bed and stripped off his old muggle clothing and took out a pair of brown drawstring pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. After putting them on he wandered out into the hall and quickly made his way to Draco's room.

He tried to turn the knob and wasn't shocked to find it locked. Frustrated though, Harry whispered the Alohamora spell and almost laughed when the lock opened and the door swung open. He decided that figuring out this wandless magic could wait when he saw Draco lying peacefully alone in his big bed. Closing the door behind him Harry sneaked into the room and slid carefully into the bed and cuddle right up next to Draco' body.

His shivering stopped and Harry bit back a pleasant sigh. That feeling of being all alone had receded and Harry smiled into the blond' hair, feeling downright content with himself as he drifted off once again to sleep.

0000000000

Draco looked down at Harry in disbelief. He had woken up only to find Harry spooned right up against his body, his black mop of hair tangling with his own blond locks. Harry' hand had been loosely wrapped around his waist and rested on his stomach and Draco had to reluctantly push it off. Harry looked so peaceful, just like he had that night before Draco left. He wondered what had driven him to crawl in bed with Draco after looking so peaceful. He also wondered why Harry hasn't been sleeping… but he decided to ask about it later.

Draco cautiously stood up and pulled the blankets up around Harry' sleeping form. Just as Draco turned to head towards the bathroom, Harry moved, groaned and opened his eyes. "Draco?"

"Go back to sleep Harry…" Draco sighed.

Harry mumbled something incoherent before whispering, half asleep, "…Just don't leave me this time…"

Draco almost gasped, his eyes wide and started to reply when Harry gave a small snore indicating that he was once again, asleep. Shaking his head, Draco headed towards his bathroom as intended to take a long hot shower to clear his thoughts.

0-0-0

After towel drying his hair, not wanting the blow dryer to wake Harry up, Draco headed out of the room after placing one small innocent kiss on Harry's smooth pale forehead; His scar had disappeared after Voldemort had died. Harry wiggled around after that touch and Draco quickly made his way out of the room.

Down in the kitchen, Hermione was happily flipping pancakes the muggle way and Severus was nursing a cup of coffee. "Rough night?" Draco asked him as he plunked down in the chair across the table.

Severus frowned and ignored him. Hermione however, grinned evilly at him and winked. "I'm surprised that you're up this early. You know, I went to Harry' room last night because we got a call from Minerva about him and I thought that he might like to know… but I couldn't find him." Draco gulped and Severus smirked at him. "So naturally I panicked, using a quick spell… well, you'll never guess where I found him."

Severus chuckled. "Please Hermione, don't leave me hanging. This could be good blackmail."

The bushy haired girl nodded vigorously. "Believe me, this will be. My wand spun and pointed towards Draco' room. Well, the wards were down, right? So I opened the door and the sight I got! Harry was curled around Draco, their arms entwined around each other and Draco's head nestled in Harry' collarbone. They had the most content looks on their faces that I just couldn't wake them. It was sweet really… but my goodness Draco, you sure don't wait do you?"

Draco blushed heavily and Severus laughed at him, his mood somewhat lightened thanks to Miss Granger.

"It wasn't me I swear… he was the one that crawled into my bed that time…" Draco squeaked and covered his head.

"That time?" Hermione asked between giggles. "You mean there was more than one time?"

The blond shook his head quickly. "No! I mean…Yes, but he just wanted me to watch over him the first time. He was having troubles sleeping before so I joined him in the bed and…"

"Who did you join in the bed Draco?" Remus asked, almost venomously from the doorway. "Don't tell me it was Harry."

The kitchen was silent save for Severus and Hermione trying to stifle their laughter.

Remus sighed deeply. "I don't want you to corrupt him that way…"

The tension in the room grew as Draco spit back a retort. "Corrupt? Is that what you call your feelings for Severus? A corruption?"

"NO!" Remus cried frantically. "But Harry is young and he is fragile now because of the war…"

"Harry will be turning seventeen tomorrow! He is almost of legal wizarding age! And you do know that he wasn't the only one who killed in the war…"

Remus frowned at Draco. "Never mind. I just don't want him to be hurt."

"I am helping him Remus. For the first time in a long time, Harry was particularly happy last night and I'm sure he doesn't regret the time spent with me." Draco said that and Remus paled.

"Don't tell me you…"

"What?" Draco squeaked again. "No way! We just talked that's all." Relief flooded Remus' face. "But please don't get mad at me or him, I really do want to help. We're in the same boat, him and I. I can understand him and I really don't want to see him hurt any longer. You all want that for him, don't you?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, Draco, that's true." He looked Draco over and gave a grim smile. "Just be careful, please."

"I promise." Draco agreed and the tension lowered dramatically as Hermione went back to her cooking and Severus conjured up some more coffee for Remus who sat down next to him. That was when Harry chose to walk in.

"Why does Draco have to be careful? Is he going somewhere?" They all turned towards him and all managed to smile at him. His messy hair was flying up in all sorts of directions, his clothes were rumpled and he was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked the vision of pure innocence. Remus looked worriedly over at Draco and Draco quickly shook his head, always trying to enforce the fact that nothing had really happened between them.

Save for that small innocent kiss… but Draco wasn't going to tell anyone about that any time soon.

Hermione started to pass the plates of food around as Harry joined the table sitting between Remus and Draco. "Draco's going nowhere Harry, except for your Aunt' house but you are going with him then."

Harry just nodded, too tired to really comprehend anything.

Remus smiled down at him. "How did you sleep?"

"A hell lot better then it looks you did." Harry mumbled into his cup of orange juice. Severus heard this and smirked but Remus was oblivious to this comment so Harry just told him that he slept fine after finishing off his juice.

They ate in relative silence before Remus looked curiously over at Harry. "So, Harry, what would you like for your birthday?"

Harry swallowed his pancakes and frowned. "Please Remus… you don't have to get me anything! Please."

"Nonsense young one, how could I not give you a present?"

Hermione, who had joined them at the table, smiled. "I'm way ahead of you Remus… I've already bought and wrapped my present for him."

Harry just shook his head. "I don't want anything you guys to get me anything. Its nothing special really…"

"Please Po… Harry. No matter what you say, both of them are still going to get you something." Severus shrugged as he got up from the table and looked at Draco. "You two should get a move on. I don't want you staying at that muggle house for any longer than necessary and that goes for both of you."

"Of course Severus." He stood up as well. "Come on Harry, or are you going to show up at your Aunts house in your pajamas?"

Harry blushed slightly, probably remembering that these weren't his pajamas that he was wearing. "Coming."

0000000000

Around 11:30 that morning, they arrived at the front door of the Dursley'. Harry frowned and had stared to shiver slightly as he shuffled closer to Draco who put his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "It'll be alright."

"Sure, for you maybe, you reek off money… I, on the other hand, am just their whipping boy." Draco gave Harry's shoulders a small squeeze as he rang the doorbell and waited.

Vernon Dursley flung the door open and glared at them, or more specifically, glared at Harry. He hardly noticed till Draco cleared his throat and Vernon turned his beady little eyes on the blond haired boy. "What's the likes of you hanging with the boy?"

Draco sighed. "I am Draco Snape and…"

"Draco? That's an odd name… don't tell me you're one of them…?" When Draco only shrugged, Vernon hauled them both into the house and into the living room.

"Who was at the door, love?" Petunia walked into the door and scowled. "Good thing your back boy! I was worried that someone of your kind would find us and kill us for loosing you."

Harry just hung his head.

Draco gave a worried looked at Harry, "I'm sorry, sir, madam, but we are needing to gather up all of Harry' stuff as he will now be living with my godfather and me."

Vernon hesitated. "What would this Dumblydoor guy say if we let you take him?"

Harry' voice was raked with emotion, "Dumbledore… is dead."

His uncle laughed. "Good Riddance, that means there's one less oddball in this world…" He trialed off as a vase on the fireplace exploded and Draco quickly interfered before Harry blew up his relative' house.

"Could we just gather up his stuff and be done with it? I would like to leave his house as quickly as possible if you please." Vernon just shrugged and Draco quickly pulled Harry along with him, up the stairs, but Harry had to direct him to his room. Once there, Draco and Harry wasted no time packing Harry' trunk to its fullest capacity and, after gathering Harry' wand as well, they made their hasty exit.

Once out side of the house, a shrunken trunk tucked away in Harry' pocket, he turned around, whipped out his wand, and mumbled something under his breath. He then turned back to Draco and smiled.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Just a little reminder that they should of never abused me the way they did…" The Boy Who Lived skipped merrily to his own little tune down the sidewalk.

Draco caught up with him and grabed his arm. "Please tell me you didn't do anything that might hurt them."

"No… don't worry. I just left them a reminder that's all."

Back at the Dursley' house, as Harry and Draco apparated away, hundreds of small snakes slithered out of the kitchen cupboard just as the family sat down to eat.

0000000000

Draco was tumbling with laughter as they stepped into Gimaulds Place. "I wish we could of stayed to see their reactions." Harry had just told him about the snakes and he couldn't stop laughing. Harry sighed and pulled Draco into the kitchen. "Snakes Harry? You are bloody brilliant, you know that?"

Harry just shrugged and accepted the rare compliment. Unfortunately Hermione was in the kitchen and she pounced on them angrily. "I just got a call from Minerva and she told me about magic coming from your wand Harry, just a few moments ago. Underage magic, Harry. You can't just go around and use it whenever you like. You could of hurt someone."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, 'mione. The snakes are charmed to dissolve in a half an hour."

"Snakes? Harry, you are…"

"Brilliant?" Harry supplied.

"Undeniably talented." Draco added.

"Clever?"

"Devious?"

"Cunning?"

"Just like a Slytherin…?"

Harry glared at Draco, who just shrugged. "What? Its true."

Hermione shook her head. "No… Harry, how could you be so stupid?"

The two boys flung themselves down onto some kitchen chairs. "Please 'mione. If you had been though the same type of hell I have with them, you would of done the same thing."

She sighed, knowing that he was probably right. "Well, don't do it again. Please? At least, not until tomorrow…"

A toothy grin enveloped Harry' face. "Hey, you're right! I'm going to be of legal wizarding age! Finally, geez it took awhile. Wouldn't you say?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah, i've been seventeen for a long time."

"Shut it, you're ruining my happiness here."

Draco shrugged just as his stomach rumbled and he blushed.

Hermione conjured up some subs and set them on the table. "Here, some food. Eat up, because Remus wants to take us to Diagon Ally for a shopping trip. Severus also picked up our book lists so we are going to buy those things this afternoon too."

Harry groaned and Draco sighed while Hermione, on the other hand, looked happier than ever.

0-0-0

"'Mione, please. We have spent almost an hour in here. Can we please leave and go get some Butterbeer?"

Hermione had dragged Harry and Draco into Flourish And Blots around 1:30, the time now being around 2:20. In the first half-hour, each student had his or her books found and paid for. Harry also bought a book on wandless magic, Draco a book on advanced potions making and Hermione had almost bought the whole store. Or all the advanced learning books that is.

"Fine Harry, you and Draco can go… I'll meet you at Madam Rosmerta', alright?" She was resting atop a ladder on the second floor of the shop, with a very large tome in her hands.

Draco smiled and jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Finally! Alright, 'mione, we'll see you later then."

She just waved them good-bye; her nose still behind the old book, and Draco wasted no time in dragging Harry out of the shop and back into the street.

"Ack. The dust in some of those books was making my nose itch." Draco whined as soon as they were wandering the streets, far away from the bookshop.

"Itchy nose, kiss a fool." Harry recited absentmindedly, his eyes raking over an impressive looking bald eagle.

Draco smirked and looked him over. "What was that?"

"Humm?" Harry turned back to Draco. "Did you say something?"

Draco laughed. Harry was so oblivious sometimes. "No, Harry, I didn't." And as Harry went back to the shop window his partner frowned. "Have you gotten a replacement for Hedgwig?"

Harry shook his head. "She was just so special…"

"I understand." They kept walking in silence for a bit. "Hey, look we're here. I'll buy you a drink. What do you say?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, Draco."

0000000000

Once they got home, Harry had locked himself in his room again, wards up and all. He had claimed he was tired and quickly hid himself away. Remus didn't understand and was going to blame it on Draco when said boy just glared dangerously at him. "Listen to me Lupin." He all but growled. "We all know what kind of shit Harry went though and damn, it hurt him badly. But good god Remus, I am just trying to help. I don't want him to be this depressed any more then you and 'mione does. You need to trust me. I mean, give it a couple years and you could be my father…" Remus blushed but Draco kept going. "And yes, I might like Harry, but how could you not. He looks so alone and I just can't help but want to console him. I would never ever hurt him! Nothing could make me want to hurt him… not even our past. Please Remus… why can you accept our new friendship like he has accepted you and Severus?"

Remus sighed and he looked older than he ever had in years. "I'm his last hope as a true father for that boy. He has always fended for himself and now with… with Sirius gone, all he has left is myself. Dumbledore was there for him… now he's dead. I just don't want him to shun me out, it's hard, I want him happy but I don't want him to have to… to…"

"Stress about it?"

"Right… after all those things he did for the wizarding world, its his turn to relax and be a normal boy."

"Remus, hormones are part of a normal boy' life. Whether you like it or not, they aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

The werewolf laughed. "I know that, Cheeky. And you know, if it had to be anyone, I'm glad its you Draco."

Draco laughed. "Is that acceptance then?"

Remus shrugged. "For now. But still…"

"I know," Draco sighed. "Don't hurt him. I wouldn't Remus, you know that."

Remus smiled. "When are you planning on… telling him?"

The blond shrugged. "I have a vague idea."

Remus raised an eyebrow but Draco had already left, heading upstairs and Remus could easily guess as to where he was going.

Two hands wrapped around his waist and Remus let out a small sigh. "You did the right thing, letting Harry go like that." A soft voice whispered into his ear.

Remus turned around and pressed his face into Severus' chest. "I'm scared, Sev. What if Harry isn't… well, what if Draco is the one getting hurt?"

Severus took his lover' chin in his hand and lifted his head upwards so their eyes met. Severus lightly kissed his nose and smiled as Remus wiggled, ticklish, from the feathery touch. "I wouldn't worry to much about that… Harry looks at Draco with just as much lust in his eyes. I just think that he is more confused about it then Draco seems to be."

Remus closed his eyes and captured Severus's lips. When he pulled back, he buried himself back into the taller ones arms. "I hope you're right Sev. I really hope you're right."

0000000000

Harry dreamt again that night; but this time it wasn't a dream about the past war. Again he dreamed about Draco but this one had left him more confused then he had ever felt in his entire life.

The dream had started out all right, unlike his normal ones where the pain comes quickly and consumes his sleep. Him and Draco were lying together on the sand, in front of a beach watching the sunset go down. Their hands were entwined together, Draco' head on his shoulder. The blond haired boy let out a long sigh, before lifting his head and looking into Harry' green orbs with his silver colored eyes. His hand came up to caress his face and coax his head towards his.

Sensually, Draco let his tongue slide out and trailed it across Harry' lips getting a moan from the other boy. Slowly, he dipped his tongue into Harry' mouth and eagerly explored every cavern and crevice with dips and swirls of his tongue, then he gently nipped Harry' lower lips before taking it into his mouth and sucking it. Harry whimpered as Draco turned and started to nip and suck a path down Harry's chin and onto his neck.

Harry turned his head to the side to allow better access for Draco to his neck as he threaded his fingers though his hair. Then Draco started back onto his path again and lowered himself down, across his chest and savored the taste of his smooth sweet skin.

Harry moaned and felt himself harden against Draco' thigh, making the other boy smirk. "Excited to see me, Potter?"

But Harry could only moan an answer as Draco got lower and lower till he reached his belt. Draco looked up and gave Harry one sweet lingering kiss on his lips before nimbly undoing his pants and sliding them down his toned legs…

And that was when Harry woke up with sweat running down his face and body and his breathing was more erratic then it ever has been before. Scared and confused Harry had quickly gotten out of the bed, ignoring the tightness in his pants, and raced over towards Draco' room. He disabled the lock without his wand with a quick whispered Alohamora, and quietly closed the door behind him. Sighing as calmness washed over him, he made his way over towards the bed and the sleeping lump that was Draco.

Harry sat, cross-legged, beside Draco, just watching him sleep and recalling the dream to his memory. Now, Harry wondered what those soft pink lips would taste like. So, half-asleep, Harry dipped down and gently brushed their lips together. A quickly taste and Harry backed up so quickly he almost fell off the bed. A spark had erupted as they had touched and even now, Harry had to bite back a moan.

Dazed and even more confused, Harry leaned back towards Draco and cuddled into close, his head resting under his chin, his head tucked comfortably by Draco' neck. He pulled the covers close around them and tried to hide away from the entire world in the pair of arms that always made him feel safe.

0000000000

Draco woke to a mass of black hair tingling his nose and a warm body pressed up against him. Sighing, he opened his eyes and met a pair of green emeralds and a very tired looking Harry Potter. And to his surprise, Harry was still wearing Draco pajamas that he had lent him and Draco smiled down at him.

"'Morning." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes for a second.

Draco almost went to kiss him before stopping himself. "Good Morning, and Happy Birthday Harry."

"Mmmm…" Harry sighed. "I'm of legal age…"

"Yes." Draco nodded and tightened his grip on Harry' small body.

"I dreamt of you." Harry mumbled sleepily, Draco too shocked to say anything. "Me and you." He clarified slightly.

"Oh?" Draco whispered, "And what were we doing?" wanting the answer and fearing it at the same time.

Harry yawned, "Just kissing and stuff." Harry was close to nodding off again.

Draco leaned in and their noses touched, Harry' eyes widened as he felt that same tightness. Damn, he thought slightly vexed at himself for responding this way.

Its now or never, were Draco' inner thoughts. He leaned in the rest of the way and their lips touched again, he could feel Harry stiffen, but he could hear Harry stifle a moan. His tongue gently, almost not touching, slid over Harry' bottom lip before he pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face. Harry frowned and touched a hand to his mouth. "Draco?" He whispered.

Draco just smiled. "You dreamed about that?"

"Well… yes and… and other things."

Draco almost laughed; Harry was just so cute. "Did you… did you enjoy yourself?"

Harry hesitated before nodding quickly, but even if it was only a very small movement, so small it almost wasn't there, that was all Draco needed before he lost was little precious control he had. Quickly straddling Harry, their lips collided together and emotions flared. Draco invaded Harry' mouth and his hands tousled Harry' hair. But as quickly as it started, it was over when Harry shoved Draco off him and tumbling off the bed as it were.

Lying awkwardly on his back, Draco looked shocked. "What?"

Harry sat up, confusion etching across his face yet hiding behind a burning flame in his emerald green eyes. "I just... damnit... fuck Draco this isn't... this isn't RIGHT." He finally burst out saying.

Draco, slightly angry with the black haired angel, shook his head, "…then what is, Harry?"

Harry slammed his hand down on the bed and lowered his head down, willing his sadness away. "I don't know... I don't fucking know, Draco... none of this shit makes any sense, damnit."

Looking so pitiful on the massive bed, Draco stood up and sat on the bed, stopping when Harry shuffled slightly away. Leaning over, Draco placed a soft hand on Harry' cheek, but quickly, Harry pulled away and furiously shook his head. "Don't" His tone was sharp and cold, but his face, emotions riding clearing into the open, pointedly showed Draco a glimpse of the inner battle Harry was having and it was all Draco could do to not reach out and hold Harry close to his body.

"Don't." Harry repeated, if only the tiniest bit softer, but the sharp edge of confusion still lingered in his voice.

Draco looked at Harry and lowered his hand and head and there were tears in both their eyes as Harry ran towards the fireplace and flooed to anywhere but there.

0000000000

Draco walked into the kitchen, his black slumped and his hair all messy from his hand running through it. At the table, Remus took one look at his puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face and sighed heavily. "You hurt him?"

Severus glared at him, but Remus ignored him. Draco, however, cried out in frustration. "NO I DIDN'T'!" More quietly he whispered. He hung his head and looked, if possible, even more pathetic. "He hurt me…"

Severus stood up quickly and brought the distraught boy into his arms whispering reassurances into his ear while Remus sighed again. "I was afraid this would happen."

And Draco and Severus stood like that for a long time, the younger boy heaving silent sobs onto the elders robes and wishing that everything would just end up as a dream.

0000000000

Harry had found himself in Paris, the same small café where Draco and Harry had gotten lunch the same day Draco came to take him to Gimaulds Place. Harry then order a breakfast sandwich to go and made his way down to a park bench where he now sat, just watching people go by. They looked at him oddly, but figured it was just because he was still wearing his pajamas, not having any time to change before leaving and not brining his wand with him. There was only so much that he could do with his wandless magic.

After finishing his sandwich, Harry sighed at sat back, thinking. Was it really so wrong to like Draco that way?

No, that reasonable voice in his head said, but Harry just pushed it away again.

Who asked you? Harry thought to himself grimly.

He has nice kisses…and don't lie, you were enjoying it.

But I'm not gay!

The voice sounded smug. Well, there's always room for improvement.

I'm not even bisexual. Harry added, ignoring the voice again.

Harry looked over at a young man walking his dog and envisioned himself with that guy. After a while Harry looked down at his pants a sighed. No such luck.

Maybe its just Draco that does it for you?

Maybe… Harry agreed, still pondering other things.

Then you should go back and talk to him… apologize. Then you can get some more action in for your birthday.

I wouldn't use Draco that way!

But you want to…

Harry looked down again and in thinking about him and Draco going at it, his pants had become tight again. DAMN! Harry thought for the second time that morning. What am I going to do?

You could…

And I don't want any suggestions from you. Harry sighed.

Fine… but you and I both know what's right.

It's not. It's wrong.

But you like it… it feels right.

Harry sat back and thought about this, and even if he had a vague idea what was going to happen, he wasn't ready yet to go home. So he sat there, on that bench for another few hours, then he made his way down towards the beach and wandered aimlessly till the sun went down. Some birthday…

0000000000

Harry stumbled just as he always does out of the fireplace, but instead of falling to the ground like he usually does, someone had caught him. Harry looked up into the deep brown eyes of Hermione, her hair un-combed and her pajamas still on. She helped him stand and hugged him tightly before he could say anything.

Surprisingly, other than a whispered 'Happy Birthday' she said nothing, just held onto him as tight as possible. Harry was about to ask when he saw her sobbing into his… Draco' gray t-shirt. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

"Why did you leave Harry? We had no idea where you had went and we…Draco's a mess and…"

Harry interrupted her silently. "What's wrong with Draco?"

"I don't know Harry, he just locked himself into your room and hasn't come out for anyone. Severus and Remus are beside themselves with worry for both you and Draco… what happened to make you both so… depressed?"

Harry blushed and Hermione grinned evilly. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me. But you should get your butt up there before Draco does something you'll both regret."

The golden boy's eyes widened. "You don't think…?"

Hermione just waved a hand in the air. "No… he could be resting, but still… I think you should talk to him."

Harry was already up the stairs as Hermione had finished talking, worried that Draco might of hurt himself because of what Harry had done. Back at the fireplace, Hermione smirked and ran off to find Remus and Severus; they are going to want to hear this.

0000000000

It took a couple spells to get into his own room, but in no time he had flung open the door and took the first hesitant step into the dark room.

The only light was a few cracks in the window' curtains, so Harry used a Lumos spell and a small globe of light found its way onto Harry' hand. All around him there were packages, birthday presents, from friends and admirers. He made his way over to the window and opened it more, getting ride of his spell, he turned around and smiled as he saw Draco asleep on his bed, his comforter wrapped oddly around his body.

However, as Harry took a step towards Draco, a shrill noise sounded from his desk. Harry turned and sitting there was the most regal and beautiful looking eagle he could even imagine. Harry gasped and walked over extending his arm so the bird could hop on. It did so, and handed him a letter void of any envelop, but a letter nether the less. Harry opened it with trembling hands.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! It's hard to believe that you are seventeen years old. I will always remember the insecure little boy in the robe shop on Diagon Ally all those years ago. We had our rocky start, I know. But we seem closer now… right?

We are two peas in a pod, you know? Both of us with no parents… but I think that mine did a little more damage to my childhood then yours. I was stuck up, I'll admit. But I have changed, hell; the war changed each and every one of us. I mean I've never seen that Ginny girl so quiet.

Anyways, I bought this eagle for you after I saw you eying the birds in Diagon Ally. I figured that you needed a friend after your snowy old died and all. You can name him. He's quite a character; bit me the first time I laid eyes on him at the shop and then he just wouldn't leave me alone. Although, I saw none better than him so I bought him and he seemed rather pleased with himself. Hope you like it.

Your Friend, (The words With Love, were crossed out here and replaced with the other greeting.)

Draco Snape

Harry put down the letter and looked into the stunning yellow eyes of the eagle. "Now, what am I going to name you?" Harry whispered to the eagle. "How about…" Harry looked around the room and came to see a book on his desk about Parseltongue. "How about Salazar? Will that do?" The eagle nipped his finger gently and made another trilling noise. "I guess it does."

Harry put Salazar on his desk along with Draco' letter, before making his way over to the bed. Harry wasted not time in straddling the boy, like he had done to Harry this morning, and gently kissed the sleeping boy' nose.

"What? Harry?" Silver eyes looked up at him, mystified yet relieved at the same time. "I was worried about you." Draco blurted out causing both of them to blush gently. "Look. I'm sorry…"

"Nah." Harry whispered. "It's me who should be sorry, I just needed to think for a while and I've come to a conclusion."

"You're gay?" Draco asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Nope." Harry replied happily.

Draco's smile faded. "Then…?"

"I'm Draco-sexual!"

The amusement returned. "What?"

Harry frowned. "I know it sounds stupid but I experimented and I've found out that I'm not gay… or bisexual… so this was my last idea. And its true! Nothing has made me happier then being with you! I'm being truthfully honest. Believe me…"

Draco smiled and cut him off my placing a quick kiss on Harry's lips. "I believe you…"

"Good." Harry mumbled and reclaimed Draco's lips with his own.

0000000000

"God," Whispered Severus as him and Remus walked away from Harry' bedroom door. "I thought they'd never work it out."

"Give the boys some credit, Sev." Remus smiled as he laced his arm around his lover' waist. "They did it in only two days where it took us a month."

"Whatever," The potions mater grumbled, before turning quickly and capturing the lips he had so rightfully claimed. When they pulled back, both of them flustered and flushed, Severus wasted no time in pulling Remus to their bedroom where they could settle his own little… problem.

0000000000

A/N: Yuppers… done! And I edited this version. Not grammar and spelling unfortunately, you can tell me in your review if you saw any mistakes… BUT I fixed that little problem spot near the end that made no sense whatsoever. Took me a while, no? At least I did it in the end… I also added a small bit; see if you can find it. I thought it was cute, but I think you'd have to read the story pretty carefully to notice it! lol. Read and Review please. :)

Bisou!

-s


End file.
